


Порядок

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: По его жизни словно прошлись ножницами, вырезали оттуда солидный кусок и отдали другому. А самозванец впустил туда совершенно постороннего человека. Такую же жертву, как и сам Грейвс.





	Порядок

Расправив плечи, Персиваль Грейвс идет по оживленной улице. Он снова уверен в себе. Почти так же как раньше. Здравый смысл практически полностью стер из памяти страх, унижение и обиду, что ему довелось испытать. Недаром он был главой Аврората. Как там говорили о нем подчиненные? Нервы - сталь! Всего несколько недель назад он успел попрощаться с жизнью, когда его нашли обездвиженным в собственном доме. Первые дни Грейвс провел в компании с огневиски - благо сухой закон немагов на волшебный мир не распространяется. Остальное же время он разгребал то, что наделал самозванец. Потому что это именно то, что он и должен делать - наводить порядок.

Остановившись на перекрестке, Грейвс ждет сигнала, чтобы перейти дорогу. Но вдруг чувствует на себе взгляд. Обернувшись, он видит в переулке неподалеку встрепанного паренька. Худющий, весь нескладный, но смотрит пристально. Будто знает. Его лицо Грейвсу не знакомо. На первый взгляд.

Он неспешно приближается к пареньку и спрашивает без обиняков:

\- Кто ты и что тебе надо?

Тот отвечает, чуть запинаясь:

\- Вы меня не узнаете. Вернее... не знаете.

Грейвс разочарованно хмыкает - ему это неинтересно. Вероятно, он один из тех, кого провел Гриндевальд. Напоминание о том, что в его обличье расхаживал самый опасный маг современности, привычно злит. Однако Грейвс берет эмоции под контроль. Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но паренек останавливает его одной лишь фразой:

\- Меня зовут Криденс. Криденс Бербоун.

Грейвс замирает на месте. Он оборачивается и рассматривает паренька снова - на этот раз с любопытством. Так вот он какой, этот Криденс Бербоун. Так не похож на свою единственную фотографию и образ из омута памяти - обросший, неопрятный, щеки впали, под глазами залегли тени. Мысль о том, что Криденса Бербоуна не должно быть в живых, приходит не сразу.

\- Как ты выжил?

Криденс сразу же тупит взгляд.

\- Я не знаю, - дрожащим голосом отвечает он. - Я ничего об этом не знаю.

Грейвс подходит ближе. Памятуя, что не так давно этот человек едва не разрушил Нью-Йорк, Грейвс сжимает в кармане волшебную палочку. Но паренек не делает резких движений - он застыл на месте и смотрит на аврора почти зачарованно. Это сбивает с толку. Как и то, что опасности Грейвс не ощущает. А ведь должен. 

И выполнять свою работу он тоже должен.

\- Натворил ты дел, Криденс, - мягко произносит Грейвс, чтобы не спугнуть преступника. Он читал его личное дело и помнит, как надо с ним говорить. - Убил нескольких людей, устроил погром на улицах. Пострадавших не счесть.

Он цокает языком, вздыхает, а Криденс сжимается в комок.

\- Я не хотел!

\- Я знаю, знаю, - говорит Грейвс как можно правдивее. - Но в МАКУСА так не считают. Если станет известно, что ты жив, тебя заберут. 

С каждым словом Криденс кажется все более несчастным. Но молчит.

\- Так почему же ты раскрылся мне? - интересуется Грейвс.

Криденс поднимает на него взгляд, полный тоски.

\- В моей жизни был лишь один человек, - медленно, чтобы не сбиться, говорит он, - которому я мог доверять. И он носил ваше лицо.

Он продолжает смотреть Грейвсу в глаза. Если забыть, что он опасен, можно преисполниться жалости. Но забывать нельзя.

\- Я - не тот человек, Криденс, - наконец, отвечает Грейвс. - Но я могу тебе помочь.

Он кладет Криденсу руку на худое плечо. Тот вздрагивает и таращится на руку, не моргая. Он даже задерживает дыхание. От всего этого Грейвсу становится не по себе. Будто он без спроса зашел в чужую комнату.

\- Что-то не так?

Ответа не следует. Вместо этого Криденс коротко касается пальцев Грейвса своей ладонью и быстро одергивает руку. Неловкость окончательно вытесняет жалость, а неприятная догадка - деликатность. Грейвс крепко сжимает плечо, от чего лицо Криденса искажается гримасой боли и отчаяния.

\- Вы арестуете меня?

Грейвс отвечает жестче:

\- У меня нет выбора.

Криденс вырывается, распрямляет спину. Теперь он не кажется таким неуверенным. Грейвс выхватывает палочку и наводит ее на юношу.

\- Вы правы, вы не тот человек. - Криденс смотрит прямо в глаза. - Вы еще хуже. 

Заклинание застревает в горле. Грейвс опускает палочку. Он понимает, что надо делать свое дело. Он должен, но почему-то не может. 

По его жизни словно прошлись ножницами, вырезали оттуда солидный кусок и отдали другому. А самозванец впустил туда совершенно постороннего человека. Такую же жертву, как и сам Грейвс. От всего этого становится тошно.

И Грейвсу хочется поступить правильно. А "правильно" не всегда означает "законно".

\- В тебе осталась магия?

Криденс отрицательно качает головой, а Грейвс игнорирует очевидную ложь.

Это не то, что должен делать глава Аврората. Наверно, он об этом не раз пожалеет. Но в данный момент сочувствие и понимание кажутся наиболее правильными. Грейвс убирает палочку в карман.

\- Вы поможете мне?

\- Нет, - на этот раз честно отвечает Грейвс, а спустя пару мгновений добавляет: - Я никогда тебя не видел, Криденс.

Криденс понимает быстро. Он нелепо дергается с места и спешит уйти. А Персиваль Грейвс провожает взглядом уходящего преступника и думает, что сам уже никогда не станет прежним. И порядок, наводимый им, - тоже.


End file.
